Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - A Visit from a Friend (Part 1 of 3)
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 7th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues! And this fanfic is also the very first part of my primetime fanfiction special, "Steve's Weekend!"


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

 **Premise:** Blue gets a phone call from an old friend of hers, and tells everybody about it! Now everyone has to set everything up in order to welcome the special visitor! However, Joe doesn't know who's coming to visit, so we play Blue's Clues to figure out who's coming to visit!

 _[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot inside Blue's Room where there is a staircase that has a stair carpet runner_ _and some handrails that have banisters and spindles with pawprint-shaped newels on some newel posts on top leading up to the nursery area that's filled with various objects are everywhere: A stuffed dinosaur that resembles Blue's dinosaur playroom friend, Roar E. Saurus (or Roary), reading a nursery rhyme book about "Hey Diddle Diddle," next to one of the staircase railings on the left side, a bookshelf on the left side, and two window seats with two cabinet doors at the bottom in the center where the pink-green-yellow rug is. On top of the window seats in the center are several throw-pillows. And on the bookshelf on the left is a flowerpot with a flower on top, and a book with a picture of a duck on the left side. Inside the bookshelf on the left are several types of children's books, and in front of the two window seats in the center are several more types of children's books, including the book that says "Blue's Clues" in the front. Above the nursery area is the window with drapes and a half-round transom. The camera zooms in slowly in front of the book that says "Blue's Clues" as Blue, in her puppet form, pops out from behind one of the staircase railings on the right side and gestures the viewers to come over here.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Come on in!_

 _What did you say?_

 **Viewers:** _A clue, a clue!_

 **Joe:**

 _You see a clue?_

 _[Blue grabs the "Blue's Clues" book from the center.]_

 **Viewers:** _We see a clue!_

 _[Pull back where Blue sits down on the floor as she stands the book up; behind her is another bookshelf with another several more types of children's books.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue opens the book where it's now revealed to be a pop-up book as three-dimensional structures rises up as she opens said book: her house on a grassy hill in the middle, a bunch of flowers on the left, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch on the right. Moona floats into view near Blue as she waves her wand down low; the screen flashes white! When it clears, Blue's now shown in her animated form as Moona floats o.c. right.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Do you want to play..._

 _[Blue spins around and skidoos right into the pop-up book version of her neighborhood where she begins to dance, leaving trails of sparkles that magically bring said pop-up book to life, complete with two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; as Blue stops dancing for a moment, she runs up towards the camera where she pops up in front of said camera with all of her friends—Shovel, Joe, in his orange squared shirt, Periwinkle, Pail, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, and Magenta.]_

 **All:**

 _Blue's Clues?_

 _[During the next two lines, after everyone ducks out of the camera, Blue then hops on over to a bush on the left side.]_

 **Joe:**

 _So count to three!_

 **Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

 _[popping out of the bush one-by-one]_

 _One, two, three!_

 _[During the next two lines, Blue then hops on over to another bush on the right side where her friends, Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta, are at.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And clap your hands!_

 **Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

 _[doing so]_

 _Clap your hands!_

 _[During the next three lines, Blue then hops on over to the center of the pathway as everyone else (minus Joe) joins in while bringing up their instruments before playing them—Shovel with his cymbals, Periwinkle with his drum, Pail with her maracas, Tickety with her triangle, Slippery with his xylophone, and Magenta with her tambourine.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Learn something new!_

 **All:**

 _Something new!_

 _Join our Blue's Clues band today!_

 _[Afterwards, the camera then zooms in slowly as everyone else leaves while Blue hops a little closer to the light purple doggy door; Mailbox briefly extends into view.]_

 **Mailbox:** Right this way!

 _[Mailbox then extends out of view. The camera stops as Blue finally makes it to the doggy door; the Shaker family comes into view with Mr. Salt holding an orange title pennant for today's episode—the background color of this title pennant is red with a picture of a blue telephone_ _and some yellow words labeled "A Visit from a Friend".]_

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Mr. Salt:** _[reading today's episode]_ "A Visit from a Friend!"

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue joins in when they sing the words "Blue's Clues day!" During the next line, Blue turns to the camera as the Shaker family leave o.c. with the title pennant.]  
_  
 **Blue:** _[barks " Blue's Clues! "]  
[The opening sequence ends as Blue goes inside the light purple doggy door; the camera zooms in on the front door. The door opens to reveal Joe, in his green squared shirt, inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, the picture frame that has a green background picture of a blue bus, in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left.]  
_ **Joe:** Hi. Come on in!  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he begins to start walking across from the hallway to the bedroom as the camera follows him on the way; the right side of the hallway features the window on the left and a hanging plant on the right. Joe then makes his way to the bedroom; the bedroom features the picture frame that has a blue background picture of an envelope, and the bedroom table that has some papers and crayons scattered everywhere.]  
_ **Joe:** Blue and I were just paying a visit to her pet turtle, Turquoise.  
 _[Joe continues walking until the camera stops at the bed where Blue is admiring her pet turtle, Turquoise, who's inside her rectangular glass tank that's on the left bedside table where Tickety's usually at. Joe turns to Blue.]  
_ **Joe:** Blue! _[indicates the viewers]_ Look who's here?  
 **Blue:** _[turns to the viewers; barks "Oh, you're here! Hi!"]  
[Joe then walks up to them as we cut to a medium close shot of them.]  
_ **Joe:** _[to Turquoise]_ Hey, Turquoise. Remember me? We met when you were the subject of Blue's show-and-tell when I first came. _[Turquoise nods]_  
 **Blue:** _[to Joe; barks "I think she does remember you, Joe."]  
_ **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Right. And I think she remembers our friend as well.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Of course."]  
[Suddenly, a ringing sound is heard as Turquoise hides in her turtle shell.]_

 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ What could that be?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** The telephone!  
 **Joe:** Oh, the telephone. Right. _[realizes]_ The telephone! _[to Blue]_ Blue. Go get the telephone!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "You got it, Joe!"]_  
 _[Blue hops o.c. left as Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Come on! _[walks o.c. left]  
[Cut back to the living room where the telephone continues ringing as Blue and Joe both come into view; the picture frame now has a green background picture of a leg coming out of the same blue bus from before. Blue hops onto the Thinking Chair and picks up the receiver from the telephone.]  
_ **Blue:** _[barks "Hello?"]_

 _[While Blue's busy talking to whosoever on the telephone, Joe walks up to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** Who do you think is calling us?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]_

 **Joe:** You think?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Bye!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[to Blue, who hangs up]_ Hey, Blue! Who called you?  
 **Blue:** _[hopping excitedly; barks "We have a special visitor coming!"]  
_ **Joe:** A special visitor is coming?! That's great!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "I know! Isn't that exciting?!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ We have a special visitor coming! Isn't that great? _[calling out]_ Hey, everybody!  
 _[Slippery, Tickety, Shovel, and Pail, come into view.]  
_ **Slippery:** Yes, Joe?  
 **Tickery:** What is it?  
 **Joe:** We have a special visitor coming to visit our house!  
 **Shovel:** Really?!  
 **Pail:** A special visitor?!  
 **Joe:** Yup!  
 **Tickery:** That's great!  
 _[During the next line, Mr. Salt comes into view.]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** Did I just hear someone saying we have a special visitor coming to visit our house?  
 **Joe:** Yup!  
 **Mr. Salt:** Sacré bleu! That's wonderful!  
 **Joe:** Isn't it?  
 **Mr. Salt:** But of course! We love having visitors!  
 **Joe:** Terrific. Everyone. Go prepare your gifts and cards; he's expected to come soon!

 **Shovel:** _[hops o.c. right along with Pail]_ We're going to go make our own card!

 **Joe:** That's a great idea, Shovel and Pail!

 **Tickety:** _[hops o.c. left]_ And we'll go make our gifts!  
 **Slippery:** _[slides o.c. left]_ Whoa!  
 **Joe:** Have fun!  
 **Mr. Salt:** _[hops o.c. right]_ And I'll go prepare the cake!  
 **Joe:** Go ahead, Mr. Salt! You and Mrs. Pepper can make your welcome cake for the visitor.  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yeah!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ I can't believe we're having a special visitor! _[chuckles; now curious]_ But I wonder who our special visitor is? _[turns to Blue]_ Hey, Blue! _[walks over to her]_ Do you know who the special visitor is?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "I sure do!"]_  
 **Joe:** Well, who is it?

 _[Blue then runs up towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen; cymbal roll sound—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_

 **Joe:** _[runs up to the pawprint]_ We'll play Blue's Clues to figure it out! I love Blue's Clues!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _[The music ends with Joe giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]_  
 **Joe:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues!  
 _[The pawprint grabs a hat and a suitcase (that are both dark blue) o.c. and tips its hat to Joe as it leaves o.c.]  
_ **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[turns back to the viewers]_ You know what we need to play- _[opens and closes his hands]_ -Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook.  
 **Joe:** Notebook! _[points to Sidetable behind him]_ Come on! _[walks on over to Sidetable]_  
 _[Cut to a medium shot of Sidetable Drawer—now in her animate form; Joe kneels down into view.]  
_ **Sidetable Drawer:** Hey, Joe. What's going on?  
 **Joe:** Guess what, Sidetable. A surprise guest is coming over later!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** I know! I'm planning to make some cards to welcome the visitor.  
 **Joe:** That's real nice.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Yeah! _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook.  
 _[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a chime ring is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
 **Joe:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** You're welcome!  
 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ So...

 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe begins to run o.c. to the right. Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe comes into view; the picture frame now has a red background picture of a telephone. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe says/sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe sings "Blue's Clues", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when he says "Notebook", and copies Joe's movements when he sings "Think."]_  
 **Joe:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find... _[holds up three fingers]_ ...three...  
 _[During the next line, Blue shows her pawprint.]_

 **Viewers:** Pawprints!

 **Joe:** Pawprints! _[holds up each finger at a time]_ One, two, three! And those are our...

 **Viewers:** Clues!

 **Joe:** Our clues?

 **Viewers:** Our clues!

 **Joe:** Then we put them in our...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook! _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth]_

 **Joe:**

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _You know what to do!_

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Joe sitting down on the Thinking Chair with Blue sitting by the right arm.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And think, think, think!_

 _[Pull back where Joe gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

 **Joe:**

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 _And take a step at a time._

 _We can do anything..._

 _[Joe ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

 _ **Blue:**_

 _Ba-bow!_

 **Joe:** _[pops up]_ _That we wanna do!_  
 _[The theme song ends with Joe giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_  
 **Joe:** Are you ready? It's time to look for Blue's Clues so we can figure out who our special visitor is.  
 _[Unbeknownst to him, Blue hops behind him and hops o.c. left. Joe turns around to find Blue, then turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Where did Blue go?  
 **Viewers:** That way!  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ Oh, that way! Thanks. Come on!

 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he begins to start walking across from the hallway to the kitchen as the camera follows him on the way; the music starts playing a instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Joe continues walking; the left side of the hallway features the toy chest, the Felt Frame that has a picture of Freddy Felt Friend with a card to the left, and the small table between the kitchen and the hallway that has a pink lamp.]_

 **Joe:**

 _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
 _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
 _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
 _Wonder where they are._  
 _[The music ends as Joe stops at the kitchen; the kitchen features the window that has white-and-yellow-checkered curtains, and the refrigerator with a picture of a person containing a pawprint hanged by three magnetic letters (T, G, and B) at the top, and four more magnetic letters (C, F, S, and E) at the bottom; Joe's oblivious to it as he looks around in the kitchen.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
 **Joe:** What's that? Are you asking me who the visitor is? Well, I don't know who, but that's what I would like to know too!  
 **Viewers:** No, there's a clue! Behind you!  
 _[Joe turns around to see the picture of the person containing the pawprint on the refrigerator; a drum roll sound is heard. Joe approaches the refrigerator as we cut to a close-up of him looking at the picture of the person with the pawprint on it.]  
_ **Joe:** Our first clue is on this... _[glances back at the picture; turns back to the viewers]_ ...person. So, our first clue must be a person! You know what we need? Our Handy-Dandy...

 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, _now_ we can draw a person. _[looks at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting_ _as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: A Person. First, a circle is drawn to represent the head, then a square is drawn to represent the body, and then some four lines that are connected with two circles and two semicircles are drawn to represent the arms and legs; the person drawing becomes magically animated—the person's now colored white; the circle gains a face.]_

 **Person:** Oh, hey there!  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically]  
_ _I'm a person! Oh, yeah!_  
 _[music stops; speaking]  
_ So who could our special visitor be with a person?  
 _[Long pause.]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** _[from o.c.]_ Joe!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Joe holding his notebook as he turns o.c. left.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** _[from o.c.]_ Can you help us with the cake?  
 **Joe:** _[calling]_ Coming! _[closes his notebook and puts the crayon in the spiral; turns to the viewers]_ Looks like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper need our help with the cake. Come on. _[heads o.c. left]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the counter where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's at as Joe come into view; Mrs. Pepper is holding a white spatula.]_  
 **Joe:** Hey, Mr. Salt! Hey, Mrs. Pepper! What's up?  
 **Mr. Salt:** We're trying to make the cake, but, eh... we don't know what ingredients to use.  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Can you help us?  
 **Joe:** _[nods]_ Sure! _[turn to the viewers]_ Do you want to help find the right ingredients for the cake? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[turns back to the Shaker couple]_ So, what's the first thing we need to do?

 **Mrs. Pepper:** We need to put on the frosting that's the same color as the grass.  
 _[Mrs. Pepper hops o.c. left; a second later, she comes back with three different-colored pastry bags: pink, green, and orange.]_

Joe: Hmm. [turns back to the viewers] So, we need to put on the frosting that's the same color as the grass. _[looks at the three different-colored pastry bags; turns back to the viewers]_ Which one of these pastry bags should we use? _[glances back at the three different-colored pastry bags]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three different-colored pastry bags.]  
_ **Viewers:** That one! _[the green pastry bags shakes]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, yeah, that one! Because green is the same color as the grass.  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** _[hops on over to the green pastry bag]_ But of course! We will use the green pastry bag! _[picks up the green pastry bag and hops o.c. left again]  
[Pull back on Joe, the Shakers, and the pastry bags.]  
_ **Joe:** _[gives a thumbs-up to the viewers]_ Great job.  
 **Mr. Salt:** Now we need a container of sprinkles that has the same shape of a ruler.  
 _[Mr. Salt also hops o.c. left; a second later, he comes back with four sprinkle containers: star sprinkles, circle sprinkles, rectangular sprinkles, and square sprinkles.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ So, we need a container of sprinkles that has the same shape of a ruler. _[looks at the four sprinkle containers; turns back to the viewers]_ Do you see them anywhere? _[glances back at the four sprinkle containers]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the four sprinkle containers.]_  
 **Viewers:** Over there! _[the container of rectangular sprinkles shakes]_

 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, right! That one! Because rectangles are the shapes of rulers!

 **Mr. Salt:** _[hops over to the container of rectangular sprinkles]_ Excellent. We'll use these rectangular sprinkles. _[picks up the container of rectangular sprinkles and hops o.c. left again]  
[Pull back on Joe, the Shakers, and the sprinkle containers.]_

 **Joe:** _[gives another thumbs-up to the viewers]_ Nice work!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Our cake is almost finished! _[hops o.c. left once again]  
_ **Joe:** That's great!  
 **Mr. Salt:** _[comes back again]_ Thank you so much for helping us. We couldn't have done it without you! _[hops o.c. left once again]_

 **Joe:** You're welcome! _[to the viewers]_ And thank you for helping Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper find the right ingredients.

 **Pail:** _[from o.c.]_ I think it's this one!  
 **Shovel:** _[from o.c.]_ No. Maybe it's this one.  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ That sounds like Shovel and Pail! Come on! _[heads o.c. left]  
_ **Pail:** _[from o.c.]_ I think it's this one!  
 **Shovel:** _[from o.c.]_ No. Maybe it's this one.  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ That sounds like Shovel and Pail! Come on! _[heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the backyard where Shovel and Pail are sitting at the picnic table observing a card that they made as Joe comes into view.]_

 **Joe:** Hey, Shovel! Hey, Pail! Whatcha' guys up to?  
 **Shovel:** I think it's this one. _[notices Joe]_ Oh, hi, Joe. Me and Pail were making our card.

 **Pail:** But we have no idea what finishing touch to put on it. Will you help us?  
 **Joe:** Sure! We'd be glad to!  
 **Shovel:** Great.  
 _[Joe walks over to Shovel and Pail as we cut to a medium shot of them where Joe bends down into view.]  
_ **Joe:** So, it looks like you did great on it so far, but what do you need for the finishing touches?  
 **Shovel:** So far, we made our card out of sand with rocks on the cover, and we want something to write on that goes with the card as well.  
 _[Pail hops o.c. left; a second later, she comes back carrying three choices: a toy airplane, an apple, and a leaf.]_  
 **Pail:** But which of these things should we write on?  
 **Joe:** _[looks at the items]_ Hmm. _[turns to the viewers]_ Which of these things goes with the card? _[glances back at the items]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the items.]_  
 **Viewers:** The leaf! _[the leaf shakes]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, the leaf! Because the sand, rocks, and leaves are all things you would find outside.

 **Pail:** _[hops into view]_ That's right! This leaf would be excellent to write on. _[takes it; hops o.c.]_

 _[Pull back on Joe and the Sandbox Siblings.]  
_ **Joe:** _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ You're doing good at this!  
 **Pail:** _[putting the leaf inside the card]_ We're almost finished!  
 **Shovel:** Now all we have to do is write what we want to say in our card! Thanks, Joe! Bye! _[hops o.c. along with Pail]_

 **Joe:** You're welcome! Bye! _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for helping everyone get everything ready for our special visitor! _[realizes]_ Oh, but we still don't know _who_ the surprise visitor is. We better keep looking for clues! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to the left side of the living room where Joe comes into view; the toy chest has now been opened with toys scattered around everywhere.]  
_ **Joe:** Whoa! _[turns to the viewers; pointing to the mess behind him]_ I wonder who made this mess? Oh, well. Might as well clean it up for our special visitor!  
 _[Joe walks on over to the mess and bends down where he starts picking up each and every toy off the floor and putting them back in the toy chest; as Joe begins picking up one of the toys, one of them reveals an stuffed anteater containing a pawprint; Joe's oblivious as he continues picking up one of the toys and putting them back in said toy chest.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue!

 **Joe:** What? You see another toy that needs to be put away?

 **Viewers:** Joe! There's a clue!  
 **Joe:** Oh, you see a clue! Where?

 **Viewers:** Right there!  
 _[Joe turns around to see the pawprint on the stuffed anteater on the floor; a drum roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Joe:** There _is_ a clue! _[walks on over to the stuffed anteater with the pawprint on it]_  
 _[Cut to a medium shot where Joe kneels down as he looks at the stuffed anteater with the pawprint on it.]  
_ **Joe:** And it's on this anteater! _[glances back at the stuffed anteater; turns back to the viewers]_ We better write this clue down in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!

 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So,- _[flips through one page]_ -an anteater. _[looks at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where tuba music can be heard tooting again as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: An Anteater. Lines are drawn to make the anteater's head, eyes, ears, body, legs, tail, and tongue; the anteater drawing becomes magically animated—the anteater's now colored white.]_  
 **Anteater:**  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically again]  
_ _I'm an anteater! Lick! Lick! Lick!_  
 _[During the next line, the person drawing reappears from above the anteater drawing's left side.]_

 **Person:** Hey, second clue.  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically]  
_ _I'm a person! Oh yeah!_  
 **Anteater:**  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically again]  
_ _And I'm an anteater! Lick! Lick! Lick!_  
 _[music stops]  
_ **Both:** _[turns to the viewers; speaking]_ Who could the special visitor be with us?  
 _[Long pause.]  
_ **Mailbox:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, Joe!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Joe holding his notebook as he turns o.c. right before turning back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** That sounds like Mailbox! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the front of the house where Mailbox is observing his stamp book as the front door opens to reveal Joe coming out; the front door closes behind him.]_

 **Joe:** Hey, Mailbox. We heard you calling us, what's going on?

 **Mailbox:** Joe. I'm looking through my stamp book for some certain stamps: a musical stamp, an art stamp, and a snack stamp. But I don't know which is which! _[sets his stamp book on the ground]_

 **Blue:** _[hops into view; barks "I have an idea!"]_  
 _[Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into Mailbox's stamp book; Joe takes notice of this.]  
_ **Joe:** Hey, Mailbox! Blue just skidooed inside your stamp book! Maybe we will find the stamps that you need.  
 **Mailbox:** Perfect! I'll stay right here until you come back.  
 _[Joe gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:  
** _Blue skidoo, we can too!_

 _[The music ends as Joe skidoos into Mailbox's stamp book. Cut to Joe skidooing right out of a stamp that has a picture of their house as he becomes astonished of seeing different kinds of other stamps Mailbox has ever collected.]_

 **Joe:** Wow! _[to the viewers]_ Look at all of these stamps! _[glances back as he continues to admire all the stamps around him; turns back to the viewers]_ Mailbox sure is one stamp collector!

 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Oh, Joe!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[points o.c. right]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the other side of the stamp book where Blue's at as Joe comes into view; Blue is near a pile of stamps.]_

 **Blue:** _[to Joe; barks "Joe! Look what I found!"]  
_ **Joe:** Wow! You found some stamps, Blue!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "I know!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[realizes]_ Hey! Maybe one of those stamps have the ones Mailbox's looking for!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Really?"]  
_ **Joe:** Yeah! _[to the viewers]_ Will you help us find one of the stamps we need?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Joe:** Great. _[to Blue]_ Okay, Blue! Arrange the stamps.  
 _[Blue pulls out some stamps from the pile: music notes, a tree, a hat, and a cup.]_  
 **Joe:** Alright. First, we need to find the music stamp! _[glances back at the four stamps]_  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Music stamp."]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you know where the music stamp is?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Right there! _[the stamp with the picture of music notes shakes]  
_ **Joe:** _[glances at the stamp with the picture of music notes; turns to the viewers]_ Oh, yeah! That one! Because it has a picture of music notes on it! Nice! But where do we put it?  
 **Blue:** _[pulls out a purple bag and points to it; barks "We can put it in this bag!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[notices the bag]_ Oh, yeah! Great idea, Blue! _[to the viewers]_ We could use this bag to put our stamps in!

 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Yes!"]_  
 _[Blue then hops on over to the music stamp and puts it inside the bag.]_

 **Joe:** Okay. Now that we have the music stamp, let's see if we can find the next stamp: the art stamp.  
 _[Blue pulls out some more stamps from the pile: a paintbrush, a tire, a key, and a pair of shoes.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Which one of these stamps is the art stamp?  
 **Viewers:** That stamp right there! _[the stamp with the picture of a paintbrush shakes]  
_ **Joe:** _[glances at the stamp with the picture of a paintbrush; turns back to the viewers]_ Oh, that stamp! Right! Because that one has a paintbrush on it. Good job!  
 _[Blue pulls out the bag again as she hops on over to the art stamp and puts it inside said bag.]_  
 **Joe:** Okay! There's one last stamp we need to find: the snack stamp!  
 _[Blue pulls out a few more stamps from the pile: a car, a television, a wrench, and a banana.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Tell me if you see the art stamp.  
 **Viewers:** Over there! _[the stamp with the picture of a banana shakes]  
_ **Joe:** _[glances at the stamp with the picture of the banana; turns back to the viewers]_ The one with the banana on it! That's right, you got it!  
 _[Blue pulls out the bag once again as she hops on over to the snack stamp and puts it inside said bag.]  
_ **Blue:** _[to Joe; "We did it, Joe!"]_

 **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ You're right, Blue! We collected all the stamps! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Thanks for helping us find the stamps Mailbox needs.

 _[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. right]  
_ **Blue:** _[to Joe; barks "Come on!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[points o.c. right]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to another part of the stamp book where Joe comes into view; this part of the stamp book features two different stamps: one that has a purple background picture of a yellow duck, and one that has a picture of some green stripes containing a pawprint; Joe's oblivious as he only takes notice of the duck stamp.]_

 **Joe:** _[amazed]_ Ooh! _[to the viewers; points to the duck stamp]_ This looks like my favorite kind of stamp! _[glances back at the duck stamp]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** You want to see the duck stamp too?  
 **Viewers:** There's a clue!  
 **Joe:** There's a clue on the duck stamp? _[glances back at the duck stamp again]_  
 **Viewers:** No! Over there!  
 _[Joe turns around and sees the pawprint on the green striped stamp; a drum roll sound is heard.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh! _[points to the green striped stamp with the pawprint on it]_ Over there! There's a clue on these... _[glances back at the green striped stamp; turns back to the viewers]_...green stripes! We better draw them in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So first,- _[puts down his crayon]_ -I'll use my- _[pulls out a dark green crayon]_ -dark green crayon! _[flips through a couple of pages and looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where tuba music can be heard tooting once again as Joe prepares to write down the third and final clue: Green Stripes. First, some dark green scribbles are colored in to represent the dark green stripes, and then some light green scribbles are colored in to represent the light green stripes; the green stripes drawing becomes magically animated—it also gains a face.]  
_ **Green Stripes:** I'm the third clue! See?  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically once again]  
_ _I am green stripes! Uh-huh!_  
 _[During the next lines, the person drawing and the anteater drawing reappear again from overneath above the green stripes drawing.]  
_ **Person:**  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically]  
_ _I'm a person! Oh, yeah!_  
 **Anteater:  
** _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically again]  
_ _I'm an anteater! Lick! Lick! Lick!_  
 **Green Stripes:  
** _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically once again]  
_ _Well, I am green stripes! Uh-huh!_  
 _[music stops]  
_ **All:** _[turns to the viewers; speaking]_ Now that we're three, what will we be?  
 _[After a long pause, we cut back to Joe as he closes his notebook; the pawprint that was originally on the green striped stamp disappears.]  
_ **Joe:** We have all three clues to help figure out who the special visitor is! It's time to sit in our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]_

 **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!

 **Joe:** Thinking Chair! _[points o.c. left]_ Come on! _[runs o.c. left]_

 _[Cut back to the starting area of the stamp book where the house stamp's at as Joe comes into view; he gets himself ready into position as he begins to start dancing before skidooing back into the house stamp. Cut to Joe skidooing back outside the house from the stamp book as Mailbox watches. Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads for the front door. Cut to a medium long shot of the Thinking Chair where the music ends as Joe comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]_

 **Joe:** Okay! _[holds up his notebook]_ Now that we're in our Thinking Chair, let's think! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So who could the special visitor be... with a person...  
 _[The camera turns up quickly where the person drawing now rises above the left side as it puts Joe o.c.]  
_ **Person:**  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically]  
_ _A person! Oh, yeah!_  
 _[The anteater drawing now rises above the bottom of the center.]  
_ **Anteater:**  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically again]  
_ _An anteater! Lick! Lick! Lick!_  
 _[The green stripes drawing now rises above the right side.]_  
 **Green Stripes:  
** _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically once again]  
_ _And green stripes! Uh-huh!_  
 _[music stops]  
_ **Anteater:** _[speaking]_ Well, what do _you_ think the special visitor looks like?  
 **Person:** Hey, I know!  
 _[During the next line, as the person drawing sings, it hops between the anteater drawing and the green stripes drawing.]_  
 **Person:**  
 _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically]  
_ _Maybe it's a person! Oh, yeah!_  
 _[During the next line, as the anteater drawing sings, it hops into one of the person drawing's arms.]  
_ **Anteater:  
** _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically again]  
_ _Who likes anteaters! Lick! Lick! Lick!_  
 _[During the next line, as the green stripes drawing sings, it places itself inside the person drawing's chest.]  
_ **Green Stripes:  
** _[singing; electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically once again]  
_ _And wears green stripes! Uh-huh!_  
 _[music stops]  
_ **Person:** _[to the viewers; speaking]_ Hmm, who do we know a person like that?  
 _[Long pause, the person drawing changes into Steve's self portrait drawing as the green stripe drawing's face disappears; a jingling sound is heard.]  
_ **Viewers:** Steve! _[Steve's self portrait drawing nods in agreement]_  
 _[During the next line, a suitcase drawing appears in Steve's self portrait drawing's other arm and a cap drawing appears in on top of his head as the music starts playing  
"Steve's Coming Back from College!"]  
_ **Steve (Self-Portrait Drawing):  
** _[singing]  
My name's Steve and I'm coming back from college! _  
_[puts down the suitcase drawing]  
I really can't wait to share all of my knowledge!  
[points to his head]  
I'm Steve!  
[picks up the suitcase drawing]  
Steve the special visitor! _  
_[music ends; speaking]  
_ Yeah!  
 _[The camera turns down slightly where Steve's self-portrait drawing's now placed above Joe's right side as it puts him back into view.]  
_ **Joe:** Steve? _[realizes]_ Oh, that's right! The special visitor is none other than my brother, Steve! _[Steve's self-portrait drawing nods in agreement]_ We just figured out Blue's Clues!

 _[The music starts playing "We Sat on Down." During the song, Blue copies Joe's movements when he sings "Figured it Out" and "Smart."]_

 **Joe:**

 _We sat on down._

 _Figured it out._

 _[During the next line, the answer turns back into it's original state as drawings of the three clues before transforming back.]_

 **Joe:**

 _What Blue's Clues were all about._

Wow, you know what?

 _We're really smart!_

 _[The music ends as Blue barks the four last tunes in time before the camera turns down slightly; the doorbell can be heard ringing.]_  
 **Joe:** Hey, that's the doorbell.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "The doorbell."]_  
 **Joe:** Who do you think's here?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Steve!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Steve!"]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue hops off the Thinking Chair and hops o.c. center.]  
_ **Joe:** Steve? You think? _[points o.c. center]_ Let's go see. _[gets up and heads o.c. center]_

 _[Cut to the front side of the living room where the front door's at as Joe and Blue come into view; Joe opens said front door to reveal that it is indeed his older brother, Steve—he's shown wearing his cap and is carrying his backpack, suitcase, and anteater, Horace.]_

 **Steve:** Joe!  
 **Joe:** Steve!

 _[They both hug each other.]  
_ **Blue:** _[hops up and down excitedly; barks "Hey Steve!"]_  
 **Steve:** Hey, Blue! It's so nice to see you again!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "It sure is!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ You were right; it is him!  
 **Steve:** So, Joe. What did I miss?  
 **Joe:** _[turns to Steve]_ You missed an awful lot while you were gone! But we'll get you catching up later; right now, there's someone here who wants to see you! _[both run up towards the viewers]_ It's your old friend.  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ It's you. Hi! Wow. It's been a while since I've last seen you. How've you been?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Steve:** Really? That's real nice to hear.  
 **Joe:** Yeah! _[realizes]_ Oh, Steve!  
 **Steve:** Yeah?  
 **Joe:** We have a surprise for you.  
 **Steve:** A surprise? What is it?  
 **Joe:** First, close your eyes.  
 **Steve:** _[closes his eyes]_ Like this?  
 **Joe:** Perfect. Then, follow me to the kitchen.  
 **Steve:** Okay. _[walks o.c. right along with Joe]  
_ **Joe:** _[comes back]_ Come with me. He's going to like his surprise. _[walks o.c. right again]_

 _[Cut to the kitchen where Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Shovel, Pail, and Sidetable Drawer are getting their things ready; Steve and Joe come into view.]_

 **Joe:** _[to everyone; covering Steve's ears]_ Okay, everyone. Here's the plan: when I count to three, everybody needs to yell "Surprise!"  
 **All:** Okay!  
 **Joe:** Okay, here we go. _[to the viewers]_ Don't forget to yell "Surprise!"  
 **Steve:** _[to Joe; eyes still closed]_ What was that, Joe?  
 **Joe:** _[still covering Steve's ears]_ Nothing, Steve! _[to everyone]_ Ready! One, two, three! _[uncovers Steve's ears]  
_ **All:** SURPRISE!  
 **Steve:** _[opens his eyes; to everyone]_ Wow, what's all this?  
 **Joe:** It's a welcome home surprise party for you, Steve!  
 **Steve:** For me? Wow, you guys shouldn't have.  
 **Joe:** Oh, but we did!  
 **Steve:** Thanks! _[sees the cards, gifts and cake]_ Are these the things you guys all prepared?  
 **Joe:** Yup! _[indicates the viewers]_ _But_ we had a little help...

 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Did you help them? _[the viewers responded]_ Wow, that's the most nicest thing I've ever heard of. Great job!

 **Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
 **Joe:** The mail's here! _[turns to Steve]_ Steve. Do you wanna come get the mail with us, just like old times?  
 **Steve:** Sure! _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right along with Joe]_

 _[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue's already dancing; the picture frame now has a yellow background picture of Steve wearing his cap and holding his suitcase. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe and Steve come into view and began to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Here's the mail!_  
 **Steve:**  
 _It never fails!_  
 **Joe:**

 _It makes us wanna wag our tails!_  
 **Steve:**

 _When it comes we wanna wail..._  
 **Joe & Steve:**

 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends with Mailbox extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Steve walks over to sit down while Joe walks over to sit by the left arm. Cut to a medium long shot of them.]_  
 **Mailbox:** Hey, Joe! _[extends towards Steve a bit]_ Hey, Steve!  
 **Steve & Joe: **Hey, Mailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** How's college going, Steve?  
 **Joe:** Yeah, Steve. I never asked you, how _is_ college going?  
 **Steve:** I'm doing great so far, guys. I'm doing well on most of my tests, and I've also been promoted to second-in-command in leading the campus!  
 **Joe & Mailbox: **_[astonished]_ Ooh!  
 **Mailbox:** That's really amazing, Steve! Congratulations!  
 **Steve:** Thanks, Mailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome! And here's a special letter just for you, Steve! _[opens his lid]_

 _[Steve then reaches into Mailbox and pulls out his letter—the background color of this letter is green with a drawing of Steve, Joe, and Blue, and pictures of some musical notes, a paintbrush, a banana, and two people holding each other's hands on four stamps; Mailbox closes his lid.]_

 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers; points to his special letter]_ Check it out! _[shows his letter in front of the camera]_ This letter has four stamps on it!  
 **Joe:** Yeah! And each of them has pictures of one of your favorite things too, Steve! _[notices the fourth stamp; turns to Mailbox]_ Hey, Mailbox. _[points to the fourth stamp]_ What kind of stamp is this?  
 **Mailbox:** It's a friendship stamp!

 **Steve:** This is so nice! _[turns to Mailbox]_ Thank you, Mailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome, Steve!  
 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Steve just got a letter!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Steve begins to swing the letter back and forth while Joe and Mailbox began to start dancing.]  
_ **Mailbox:**  
 _Steve just got a letter._  
 **Joe:**  
 _Steve just got a letter._  
 **Steve:**  
 _I just got a letter._  
 _I wonder who it's from._

 _[The music ends as Steve begins to open the letter to reveal two boys, one wearing a red shirt, and one wearing a yellow shirt and a blue baseball cap on his head.]_

 **Steve:** It's a letter from our friends! Or more specifically, my friends, but you get the idea.  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the two boys.]  
_ **Both:** _[waving]_ Hi, Steve!  
 **Boy 1:** Welcome back!  
 _[Cut to another boy wearing glasses at a park.]_  
 **Boy Wearing Glasses:** Thanks for being my friend.  
 _[A girl joins him.]_  
 **Girl 1:** We missed you!  
 _[Cut to some kids gathered around a tree. During the next lines, they pop out one-by-one saying each of the following lines down below.]_  
 **Boy 2:** Welcome—  
 **Girl 2:** —back—  
 **Boy 3:** —Steve!  
 _[Cut to the boy wearing the baseball cap on a bench.]  
_ **Boy Wearing Baseball Cap:** You're doing great at college!  
 _[A girl with braces joins him.]_  
 **Girl with Braces:** It's so great to see you!  
 _[Cut to all the kids gathered around the tree.]_  
 **All:** _[waving]_ Bye, Steve!

 _[Cut back to the living room with the three as Steve waves back at them.]  
_ **Steve:** Bye! Thanks! _[closes the letter and puts it down]  
_ **Mailbox:** So, how did you like the letter, Steve?  
 **Steve:** It was great, Mailbox. Thanks!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome! Bye! _[extends away o.c.]_  
 **Joe:** Hey, Steve!  
 **Steve:** Yeah?  
 **Joe:** Do you want to come grab a slice of cake?  
 **Steve:** Sure!  
 **Joe:** _[points left o.c.]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. left]_  
 _[During the next line, as Steve gets up and follows him, Blue pops up from behind the Thinking Chair as she gestures the viewers to follow her.]_  
 **Blue:** _[to the viewers; barks "Follow me!"]_  
 _[Blue hops off the Thinking Chair and hops o.c. right. Cut to a medium close shot of the other side of the living room where Blue's magical key friend, Key, is floating by her playroom chest as she comes into view.]  
_ **Blue:** _[dancing; barks "B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!"]  
[On the end of this line, the music starts playing "Blue's Room" as Key unlocks said playroom chest where it opens up to reveal Blue's special playroom with Moona flying out; during the next line, as the camera zooms in on the playroom chest, Moona covers the top with glitter and the first half of the title "Blue's" as she makes a U-turn and floats o.c. upper-right, then the same thing happens at the bottom as she floats o.c. lower-left, only she covers it with the second half of the title "Room."]  
_ **Moona:  
** _[singing]  
_ _B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!_  
 _[The music ends as we fade into Blue's special playroom where Blue, now her puppet form, is standing in front of the tree.]_  
 **Blue:** _[dancing]_ B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room! Let's play!  
 **All:** Hi, Blue!  
 **Blue:** Hi, playroom friends! _[to the viewers]_ Hi, you! It sure is great to be with Steve again!  
 **Polka Dots:** Wait, you said Steve, right?  
 **Roary:** Who is this Steve? _[roars]  
[During the next line, an image of Steve, who's in a blank shirt, dissolves into view.]  
_ **Blue:** Steve used to be my owner until Joe came along. Steve wears a green striped shirt... _[the blank shirt changes into a green striped shirt]_ ...and likes anteaters!  
 _[On the end of this line, an image of Steve's anteater, Horace, dissolves into view as well.]  
_ **Polka Dots:** Oh, and what's it like being with him?  
 _[During the next line, an image of Joe, who's in his green squared shirt, dissolves into view.]  
_ **Blue:** Just the same as being with Joe!  
 **Frederica:** That's so cool, Blue!  
 **Roary:** _[roars]_ Yeah! Steve sounds like a great guy!  
 **Polka Dots:** I can't wait to meet him!

 **Blue:** _[growing ecstatic]_ And just now, Steve got off of college for a visit! So we welcomed him with a surprise party with cake, gifts, and some cards! And there's more to it: He is doing well in many of his tests and he's the second-in-command leader of college!  
 **All:** Ooh!  
 _[During the next line, the images of Steve and Joe dissolve out of view.]  
_ **Blue:** _[chuckles]_ Yeah! _[turns to the viewers]_ Hey, I never asked you. What did you liked about Steve coming over for a visit?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]_

 **Blue:** Really? I liked that part, too!  
 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[from o.c.]_ _Let's journal!_  
 **Blue:** Oh! _[heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the stairway part of the playroom where Blue comes into view holding her polka dotted crayon. The Handy-Dandy Journal somersaults into view as the music begins playing "Write it Down!" During the the next three lines, the Journal hops over Blue's head back and forth.]  
_ **Both:  
** _Write it down!_  
 _Write it down!_  
 _Write it down!_  
 _Let's journal!_  
 _[The music ends as Blue turns to the Handy-Dandy Journal.]  
_ **Blue:** Hiya, Handy-Dandy Journal!  
 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[twirls around]_ Hiya! What are we going to write about?  
 **Blue:** I know! Let's write about me and Joe holding a welcome party, for Steve!  
 _[The Handy-Dandy Journal then floats down below Blue as he opens himself up.]  
_ **Blue:**  
 _[writes down her thoughts]  
_ _Write it down._  
 _Write it down._  
 _Write it down._  
Oh, this is good! Alright!

 _[The Handy-Dandy Journal then turns himself around to show the viewers a picture of Joe and Blue holding a welcome party for Steve.]_

 **Blue:** Me... _[Blue's self-portrait drawing shakes]_ ...and Joe... _[Joe's self-portrait drawing shakes]_ ...love to throw parties for our friends and family, especially our old friend, Steve! _[Steve's self-portrait drawing shakes]_ Look! I drew Steve! _[Steve's self-portrait drawing shakes again]_  
 _[During the next line, the Handy-Dandy Journal floats back up near Blue as he close himself up.]_  
 **Blue:** Have you ever thrown a party for your friends and family before? _[the viewers responded]_ Oh! Who was it for? _[the viewers responded]_ What did you do? _[the viewers responded]_ Well, be sure to write it in your Handy-Dandy Journal!

 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[twirls around]_ Nice thoughts! _[floats o.c. left]_  
 **Blue:** Thanks!  
 **Polka Dots:** _[from o.c.]_ Blue! I need your help!  
 **Blue:** _[turns to the viewers]_ That sounds like Polka Dots! Let's go! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the bookshelf where a frantic Polka Dots paces back and forth as Blue comes into view.]_

 **Blue:** Hey, Polka Dots. What's up?

 **Polka Dots:** Hey, Blue. I can't find my bubble wand! I'm supposed to make my puzzles with it, but I just can't seem to find it anywhere!  
 **Blue:** Oh. Don't worry, Polka Dots; we can help you find your bubble wand!  
 **Polka Dots:** Really? _[turns to the viewers]_ Do you want to help me find my bubble wand? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! Now remember, my bubble wand is small, pink, and has a handle connected to a circular hoop! Got it? Follow me! _[heads o.c. along with Blue]_

 _[Cut to the staircase where Blue and Polka Dots both come into view and climb up the steps as they reach up to the nursery area; Polka Dots turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Polka Dots:** Let us know if you see my bubble wand.  
 _[Blue and Polka Dots finally reach to the top of the nursery area; unbeknownst of them, a pink handle appears from behind one of the books on the left bookshelf; Blue and Polka Dots turn back to the viewers.]  
_ **Blue:** Do you see something?  
 _[The viewers responded as the pink handle started sparkling.]  
_ **Blue:** Where?  
 _[The viewers responded as Blue and Polka Dots turn around to see the pink handle behind one of the books on the left bookshelf.]  
_ **Polka Dots:** There it is! _[heads on over to the pink handle]_  
 **Blue:** That must be Polka Dots' bubble wand! _[head on over to the pink handle as well]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the pink handle behind one of the books on the left bookshelf as Blue and Polka Dots approaches it. Polka Dots grabs the handle, but it turns out that it has white bristles on the other side—this is a hairbrush.]_

 **Blue:** It's a pink handle alright.  
 **Polka Dots:** Yeah. But look, it has bristles on the other side. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Is this my bubble wand?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Polka Dots:** No? Well, then what is it?  
 _[The viewers responded as Polka Dots glances back at the hairbrush.]  
_ **Polka Dots:** A hairbrush?  
 **Blue:** Oh, yeah! It _is_ a hairbrush! _[points to the bristles on the hairbrush]_ Because it has bristles on this side.  
 **Polka Dots:** You're right! It _is_ a hairbrush! _[chuckles]_ Great for brushing hair... _[puts the hairbrush back where it came from]_ ...but not so great for blowing bubbles.  
 **Blue:** Let's keep searching. Come on! _[heads o.c. center along with Polka Dots]  
[Cut to the balcony where Blue and Polka Dots come into view; Blue turns to the viewers.]  
_ **Blue:** Tell us if you see Polka Dots' bubble wand, okay?  
 _[As Blue and Polka Dots search through the balcony, they come across a small pink circular hoop hiding behind one of the poles; Blue and Polka Dots take notice of this as the small pink circular hoop started sparkling.]  
_ **Blue:** Ooh! Look! It's a small pink hoop!  
 **Polka Dots:** _[gasps]_ Maybe this is my bubble wand! _[both head on over to the small pink circular hoop]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the pink circular hoop behind the pole as Blue and Polka Dots approaches it. Polka Dots picks it up, but it turns out that it has another circular hoop on the other end—this is the number eight.]_

 **Polka Dots:** It _is_ a small pink hoop.  
 **Blue:** Yeah! But it also has another hoop on the other side. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Did we found Polka Dots' bubble wand?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]_  
 **Blue:** No? What did we found then?  
 _[The viewers responded as Blue and Polka Dots glance back at the number eight.]_  
 **Blue:** An eight?

 **Polka Dots:** Oh, right! That _is_ an eight! _[chuckles]_ It has two hoops on each end... _[puts the eight back where it came from]_ ...I guess that wasn't it either. _[sighs sadly]_  
 **Blue:** Don't give up yet, Polka Dots; we'll find your bubble wand soon.  
 **Polka Dots:** You mean it?  
 **Blue:** I know it! _[points o.c. left]_ Come on! _[both head o.c. left]_  
 _[Cut to Blue's lounge chair friend, Silly Seat, who appears to have what looks like another pink handle stuck in his cushioned mouth as Blue and Polka Dots come into view; Blue and Polka Dots turn back to the viewers.]  
_ **Blue:** Do you see Polka Dots' bubble wand yet?  
 _[The viewers responded as the pink handle started sparkling inside Silly Seat's cushioned mouth.]  
_ **Polka Dots:** Where is it at?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]_  
 **Blue:** Silly Seat's mouth?

 **Polka Dots:** _[points to the pink handle in Silly Seat's mouth; to Blue]_ Look, Blue. I think I see it! Do you? _[both head on over to Silly Seat]_

 _[Cut to a medium shot of Silly Seat as Blue and Polka Dots approaches him.]  
_ **Blue:** It's another pink handle! But its stuck inside Silly Seat's mouth.  
 **Silly Seat:** _[muffled; says "Blue. Polka Dots. Can you help me?"]_  
 **Blue:** _[to Polka Dots]_ What did he say?  
 **Polka Dots:** I think he wants us to help him get the handle out of his mouth!  
 **Blue:** Oh! _[to Silly Seat]_ Don't worry, Silly Seat; we'll help you! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Will you help us pull the handle out of Silly Seat's mouth? _[the viewers responded]_ Great!

 **Polka Dots:** Oh, thanks! Okay. _[grabs the pink handle along with Blue]_ Remember to pull on three, okay?  
 **Blue:** Ready!  
 _[During the next line, they start pulling the pink handle each time they count.]  
_ **Both:** One! Two! Three!  
 _[On the end of this line, they successfully pull the pink handle out of Silly Seat's mouth, much to his relief; it also has a small circular hoop on the other end—this is the bubble wand that Polka Dots was looking for.]  
_ **Blue:** We did it! We pulled the pink handle out of Silly Seat's mouth!  
 **Polka Dots:** Hooray!

 **Silly Seat:** Thank goodness! Thanks for helping me!

 **Polka Dots:** No problem! _[turns back to the viewers]_ And thank _you_ for helping us pull!  
 **Blue:** Yeah! _[chuckles]_ Now let's take a look at what we pulled. _[both glance back at the bubble wand]_  
 **Polka Dots:** It's another pink handle! And look, it also has a small pink hoop on the other end too! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Is _this_ my bubble wand?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Polka Dots:** Really?  
 _[The viewers responded as Blue and Polka Dots glance back at the bubble wand where it started to sparkle again.]  
_ **Polka Dots:** Yeah! It _is_ my bubble wand! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
 **Blue:** _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for helping us find Polka Dots's bubble wand!

 **Polka Dots:** Yeah! _[turns to Blue]_ Now that I have my bubble wand, I'm going to go make a puzzle! _[heads o.c. right]_

 **Blue:** _[points o.c. right]_ Come on! Let's go play! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to the tree where Blue comes into view.]  
_ **Blue:** You know, I bet it's fun to be with Joe, but it gets better with another friend, an _old_ friend.  
 _[On the end of this line, an image of a familiar green striped clad figure dissolves into view above Blue's head.]  
_ **Blue:** A friend who wears green stripes, one that we know and love.  
 _[Suddenly, five bubbles float into view containing the following letters: E, T, S, V, and another E; Blue takes notice of this.]  
_ **Blue:** Look! These bubbles contain letters that spell a certain name! Can you help me unscramble them?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Blue:** Great! In order to unscramble them, we have to say "Unscramble! Unscramble! Unscramble!" Ready? _[the viewers responded]_ Okay! Here we go! Unscramble! Unscramble! Unscramble!  
 _[The letters then rearranged themselves into this order: S, T, E, V, and E.]  
_ **Blue:** So, what do they spell now?  
 _[The viewers responded as the following letters started glowing.]  
_ **Blue:** You're right! It spells "Steve!" Great job! _[Steve's self-portrait image waves at the camera]_  
 _[Polka Dots comes into view.]  
_ **Polka Dots:** _[to the viewers]_ Thanks again for helping me find my bubble wand! _[to Blue]_ And thank you for solving my puzzle. Bye! _[heads o.c. right]  
[On the end of this line, Steve's self-portrait image dissolves out of view along with the following letters.]  
_ **Blue:** _[waving]_ Bye!  
 _[Suddenly, a familiar chiming is heard as we cut to a close-up of the tree where the clock and the door hole's at; Moona flies out from said door hole and floats o.c. center. Pull back as Moona floats above Blue's head.]  
_ **Moona:** Time to go, Blue!  
 **Blue:** Thanks, Moona! _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's time to go see Joe, _and_ Steve! _[to her playroom friends]_ Bye, playroom friends!

 **All:** Bye, Blue! / See ya, Blue! / We can't wait to meet Steve!

 **Blue:** _[chuckles; turns back to the viewers]_ Come on!

 _[On the end of this line, the music starts playing an instrumental version of "Blue's Room" as Moona begins to fly around in a circle while covering the top and bottom with glitter; the glitter then fades as the camera pulls back to the living room where we see Blue, now back in her original animated form, feeling giddy with excitement. During the next line, Blue's playroom chest closes as Moona floats back inside its keyhole.]_

 **Blue:** _[hops o.c. right; barks "B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!"]_  
 _[Cut to the kitchen where everyone else is now eating cake as they still celebrate the return of their old friend, Steve; Blue hops into view as Steve and Joe take notice of her.]_  
 **Joe:** There you are, Blue! _[notices the viewers]_ Hi! We've been looking for you!

 **Steve:** Yeah! I gotta say, you really helped everyone out get everything ready.  
 **Joe:** Isn't nice to have a visit from our friends and family!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "It sure is!"]  
[The music starts playing "The Goodbye Song" as Joe begins to sing.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Come on, won't you help me say so long?_

 **Steve:**

 _Everybody sing the goodbye song!_

 **Joe:** Ready?  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ Here we go!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Here we go!"]_

 _[During the next lines, Blue copies Joe and Steve's movements when they sing the following words: "Bye!", "Buh-bye!", "See you later!", and "Sweet Potato!"]_

 **Joe:**

 _[waves to the camera]_

 _Bye!_

 **Steve:**

 _[waves each hand to the camera at a time]_

 _Buh-bye!_

 **Joe:**

 _[waves to the camera again]_

 _See you later!_

 **Steve:**

 _Sweet potato!_

 **All:** _[simultaneously]_ Buh-bye!  
 **Joe:** See you real soon!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "See you real soon!"]_  
 **Steve:** Yeah! See you later!  
 _[The music ends as everyone continues eating their cake while celebrating.]_

 **THE END**


End file.
